The Unthinkable
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope is thought dead by her BAU family and taken by someone related to her past, will the team figure out the truth or will a brainwashed Penelope forget about everybody but the man claiming to be her husband
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this story it was inspired by Hellyer1977

The Unthinkable-Ch 1

Derek Morgan sat with his head in his hands while the others sat beside him, Dave said, "how did this happen"?, Derek said, "she was safe in the SUV and then I was clearing the rooms and when I turned the corner there she was". Reid said, "why Garcia, why take her, why hurt her"?, Hotch crossed his arms and said, "because without her they knew we'd have problems locating the ring leader".

JJ said, "this is my fault, I left her, she told me to go in and help you guys and I, I listened to her", Emily said, "it's not your fault Jayje, everybody here knows that you'd do anything you could to keep her safe, to keep us all safe". Dave nodded his head and said, "that we do, we never doubted that for a second", Derek looked at her and said, "not for a second JJ".

Reid said, "what's taking them so long, they should have told us something by now", Derek stood up and started pacing, he ran his hand over his head and thought, "you should have told her how you feel and now you might not get that chance". JJ put her hand on his shoulder and said, "she loves you ya know"?, Derek said, "all I am is Derek to her, her hotstuff, her best friend".

Emily said, "and what is she to you"?, Derek sighed and said, "she's, she's my everything", Dave looked up at him and said, "son you need to tell her how you feel about her". Derek nodded his head and said, "I'm going to do just that as soon as they let me see her", Hotch said, "Garcia loves you with all of her heart", Derek shook his head and said, "she doesn't see me that way".

Reid said, "of course she does, you're her Adonis, her chocolate kiss", Emily said, "she loves you to Morgan, trust us", Derek sighed and said, "what if I don't get the chance to tell her". Dave said, "don't think that way, she's a fighter and she'll do whatever it takes to come back to you, to us", Derek said, "I hope you're right Rossi, I hope you're right".

Hotch said, "walk me through what happened once you saw Garcia", Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "I asked him to drop his gun and raise his hands and he laughed at me and told me that wasn't going to happen". Reid said, "did she have her vest on"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no, no it was laying on the floor at her feet".

JJ said, "he knew what he was doing, he knew that hurting her would keep us from finding their boss", Hotch looked at Derek and said, "how did she get shot Morgan"?, Derek said, "Penelope wrestled with him for the gun and it, it, it went off". JJ closed her eyes and said, "and then you dropped the man that was holding Garcie"?, Derek nodded his head yes.

Dave said, "you did everything you could son, we all did, this isn't on us, it's on him", Derek said, "Penelope is the only woman I've ever loved and she's in there fighting for her life all because I took my eyes off of her for one second". Hotch said, "Morgan this isn't your fault and Garcia wouldn't want you to blame yourself and you know it".

Reid looked at Derek and said, "he's right Morgan", Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "I know kid, it's just" and then they saw the doctor walking over toward them. Derek said, "how is she, when can we see her"?, the doctor said, "we did everything we could do, I'm so sorry". Derek said, "wait, what, what are you saying"?, the doctor took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry but Ms. Garcia didn't make it" and Dereks legs gave out and he hit the floor saying over and over, "NO, NO, NO" as JJ dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her broken hearted friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unthinkable-Ch 2

Hotch looked at the doctor and said, "she can't be gone", the doctor said, "the bullet did to much damage to her heart, I'm so sorry", Derek looked up and said, "I want to see her, we all do". The doctor nodded her head and said, "yes, of course, please follow me", everybody quickly fell in line behind the doctor as she walked up the hall.

When they stopped in front of the door she said, "take all the time you need", they nodded their heads yes and Hotch said, "thank you doctor", she said, "I'm just sorry that their wasn't anything I could do for Ms. Garcia". As Derek pushed the door open he walked over to her bedside and took her hand in his and looked up at the others and said, "she can't be gone, she just can't be".

Reid stepped closer and touched her arm and said, "she's still warm" and then his wife JJ pulled him into her arms and held him, Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily and ran his hands up and down her back as she collapsed in his arms. Derek brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "baby you can't be gone, you have to stay with me".

Dave stood by watching as Derek touched her cheek and said, "I love you baby girl, you're my world and I'm so sorry that we didn't get our chance", he sat down beside her and looked at her and said, "I should have told you how much you mean to me but I foolishly thought we had more time". As the tears streamed down his face he said, "I have been in love with you so long that I don't remember not loving you".

He took a deep breath and said, "I can see us getting married and see you pregnant with our beautiful babies, several babies, little hotstuffs and little baby girls that look so much like you, their momma". He wiped away the tears and said, "but that can't happen not now, not ever and I'm so sorry that I squandered all of the time we could have been together and now you are lost to me forever".

Derek said, "do you remember the day I met you , how I called you by the wrong name, now that was the best thing I've ever done", his vision was once again blurred with tears as he shakely touched her face. Dave said, "son we need to go", Derek shook his head and said, "I can't leave her alone, I just can't", Reid said, "Morgan we have to do what Garcia would want us to do".

Derek nodded his head and said, "I know pretty boy it's just I don't want to leave her here alone", Reid said, "none of us do but we need to do things the way Garcia would want us to do". Derek sighed and said, "you're right, you're right", he then stood up and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you baby girl and no matter what I have to do the people that did this to you will pay because when I find them I'll kill them myself".

They all then took one final glimpse at their beautiful friend before turning around and heading out of the room, the doctor was waiting for them and she said, "is their anybody that we need to call"?, Derek said, "she has 4 brothers and we'll take care of notifying them". The doctor said, "I am so sorry for your loss", Derek said, "thank you" as they all turned around and headed back up the hall toward the exit.

Just as soon as the team headed outside several strange uniformed men walked into Penelopes room, one said, "alright let's get these bodies switched and get the real deal out of here". The men then switched the beds and covered Penelope up and wheeled her out of the room and up the hall toward their waiting cargo van".

As they pulled away from the hospital one of the men laughed and said, "now that we have her their isn't anything we can't do" and the others nodded their heads yes in agreement as they looked at the body laying in front of them on the gurney.


	3. Chapter 3

The Unthinkable-Ch 3

The next couple of days passed by with the team working hard to do things for Penelopes funeral the way they think she would want them, they called her brothers and told them about what happened to her and they immediately made arrangements to come to Virginia. Derek and Dave put up her brothers and their famalies while they were in town.

The brothers were her oldest step brother Eddie and his wife Addie and their son Thomas, Manny and his wife Sharon and their daughter Meshell, Ralphie and his wife Ronda and the baby brother Carlos. Edide and Manny and their famalies stayed with Dave and Ralphie and his family and the baby brother Carlos stayed with Derek.

After everything that had happened between them reguarding their parents deaths they finally made up and were calling and visiting each other as much as possible. They were all suppose to get together and head to Hawaii over the summer for a family vacation but now with her passing their lives would never be the same again.

It was currently around 4 am on the morning of Penelopes funeral and Derek couldn't sleep, he was sitting at his kitchen table drinking coffee, he looked up and saw Carlos walking into the kitchen. Carlos said, "I couldn't sleep either, mind if I join you"?, Derek said, "sure, help yourself, cups are in the cabinet and the coffee is in the pot".

Carlos poured himself a cup and then joined Derek at the table, Derek said, "I love Penelope with all my heart", Carlos took a sip of his coffee and said, "I know, we all know how much you two loved each other". Derek said, "y y you knew"?, Carlos smiled and said, "of course we did, you were all she could talk about and I'm sure that she's all you can talk about when you're with your family to, right"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "guilty as charged" causing them both to smile.

Derek sighed and said, "I never got the chance to tell her how I truly felt about her", Carlos said, "she knew", Derek said, "do you really think so"?, Carlos said, "I know so". A few minutes later they were joined by Ralhpie, he said, "I see I'm not the only one that can't sleep", Derek said, "help yourself to some coffee Ralphie", he smiled and said, "thanks Derek" as he grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured himself a cup of coffee and joined them at the table.

The three of them sat there laughing and talking about some things that happened with Penelope and by the time the sun was coming up the men had all laughed so hard that the tears were streaming down their faces. Derek looked at his watch and said, "well if you will excuse me I'm going to go get dressed, the others will be here soon".

Carlos and Ralphie stood up and headed out of the kitchen with Derek as they all headed toward their rooms to get ready for the day, as Derek walked into his bedroom he sighed and said, "I love you baby girl and today is going to be all about you". He walked over to his closet and pulled out one of the outfits she had bought for him and said, "all for you" as he headed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Meanwhile several states away Penelope wakes up and finds herself restrained to the bed, she struggles and then winces with pain in her chest, she looks around and sees that she's alone. The door opens and several huge men walk into the room and she looked at the man she said, "who are you, why am I here"?, the man smiled and said, "I am Kyle Battle, Jason Battle was my brother ".

Penelope said, "J J Jason Battles brother but , h h he shot me"?, he walked over and touched her on the cheek and said, "and the reason you're here is to help me get my revenge on Derek Morgan and the others that caused my brothers death". Penelope said, "I will never help you, never", Kyle uncovered a table and picked up an instrument and strapped it to her face.

She struggled but when Kyle turned the machine on and the fog covered her face, she said, "noooooooooooo", Kyle laughed and said, "just breathe Penelope, breathe in the fog". As she inhaled breath after breath Kyle leaned over her and said, "you are going to help me get my revenge against your precious precious team, do you hear me Penelope"?, she nodded her head and said, I understand".

Kyle smiled and said, "good girl, gooddddddddd girl" as he stood there beside Penelope while the drugs continued to take effect


	4. Chapter 4

The Unthinkable-Ch 4

Over the next several months the BAU was trying to recover from losing the heart of their team but nothing they did was working, especially for Derek hotstuff Morgan. The team was staying busy with case after case but his mind was constantly on his baby girl, on the things they did and didn't get to do.

The team had been given a new analyst a young man named Adam and try as he might he was no where near the skill set of Penelope and he never would be. The team was all in the round table room discussing their next case when Adam ran into the room saying, "you'll never believe this, you'll never believe this".

Hotch said, "never believe what"?, Adam hit play on his computer and said, "this" and the voice of Penelope Garcia filled the room and Derek said, "how are you doing that"?, Adam said, "I wish I could say I was but this voice just appeared a few minutes ago and no matter what I do I can't get it to go away".

Derek said, "that sounds just like baby girl" and the computer said, "it's me in the flesh errrr voice hotstuff", Derek said, "that's incredible", Reid said, "we need to see who is doing that and why"?, Dave smiled and said, "it's just good to hear your voice again kitten, even if it's not real" and the computer said, "but I am real papa bear and I'm here to stayyyyyy".

JJ said, "Garcie it isn't you", the voice said, "but contraire Jayje it's me it's me", Emily said, "PG how is it you"?, the voice laughed and said, "I had this arranged eons ago, I wanted you to have a part of me when this oracle was no longer around". Derek smiled and said, "how long will you be here baby girl"?, the voice said, "as long as you need me sugar shack" causing everybody to laugh at how well the voice was mimicking Penelope".

Hotch said, "how do we really know that you set this up and not somebody else as a ploy to take over the BAU computer systems"?, Penelope said, "I can assure you Hotch rocket that it's the one and only all seeing all knowing oracle that did this". Hotch smiled and said, "if only you knew how much we missed you Penelope", the voice giggled and said, "awwwww thank you sir, I wish I was there with you all right now".

Derek said, "we wish the same thing goddess", Emily said, "that we do PG", JJ said, "you're missed more than you'll ever know Garcie", Reid said, "we miss you so much Garcia and Henry and Jack miss their favorite aunt to". Penelope said, "well you be sure to tell them that their favorite aunt loves and misses them to, okay"?, everybody said, "we will" in unsion".

Meanwhile several states away the gorgeous blonde that was taken away from her family months ago was letting her fingers fly across the keyboard doing her thing when she felt a set of lips on her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled and said, "you know that I can't concentrate when you do that", Kyle smiled and said, "I know, that's why I do it".

She stood up and said, "my babies are working on the searches right now", Kyle wrapped his arms around her and said, "how much time do we have"?, Penelope looked at her watch and said, "at least an hour, why"?, he picked her up and playfully slapped her butt and said, "I think you know why Mrs. Battle" as he carried her up the stairs that led to their bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter contains sexual content

The Unthinkable-Ch 5

Kyle put her down on the floor and started slowly undressing her, when she was down to her bra and panties she started removing his clothes and tossing them on the floor with hers. He reached around and unsnapped her bra and when her perfect breasts bounced free he leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

She threw back her head and moaned his name, he then switched to the other breast to show it the same attention, after kissing his way back up to her lips he pulled away. He said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to", he then gently and playfully pushed her down on the bed and quickly climbed on the bed beside her.

One kiss turned to two and then three and so on and so on and soon he was climbing between her creamy thighs, she bit down on her bottom lip as his fingers slid into the waistband of her panties. As they slid down over her hips Kyle said, "you're so beautiful Penelope, so so beautiful and all mine".

She nodded her head and said, "all yours my love, all yours", he then caressed her face and said, "I want this forever", she smiled up at him and said, "I'm not going anywhere". He then slid inside her and they both moaned in pleasure and he said, "good" as he started sliding in and out of her.

Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist as she met him thrust for thrust, their moans filled the room as they worked together to bring them what they both wanted, a passionate release. Kyle hissed in pleasure as she raked her nails up and down his back, he loved it when she marked her territory.

As he pounded in and out of her he couldn't believe how easy it was to turn her from Penelope Garcia tech analyst to Penelope Battle his wife and secret weapon. At times she would fight the drugs but he would just double the dose and she would do whatever she said, whenever he said to do it.

Penelope knew her place and that was by his side and he was going to keep her there as long as he could, he had grown fond of Penelope and he couldn't even remember what his life was like before her. It was like she completed him and he was doing everything he could to keep her where he wanted her, aka his bed and pregnant if at all possible.

When he took Penelope it was almost 3 weeks before he was able to get her to submit to his wishes and sleep with him, he kept his distance and tried to keep things professional with her but the more he was around her the more he wanted her. She went from getting the drug 8 to 10 times a day to once a day.

Kyle smiled as he felt her tightening up around him and he smiled against her lips and a few hard deep thrusts later he exploded inside her and he kissed her lips one final time before collapsing on the bed beside her. He looked at her and said, "perfection beautiful, as always", she smiled and said, "everything feels amazing when I'm with you Kyle".

Kyle said, "it's perfect when I'm with you to baby girl", she smiled and said, "I love it when you call me baby girl", he laughed and said, "oh you do huh"?, she straddled his waist and said, "yes, yes I do" as she sank down on him. His hands went to her breasts as she started riding him hard and fast as they worked on rounds 2 and 3 of hot sex before her computers started beeping letting her know that the information she was looking for had been found.

Penelope said, "I better go check my babies" and as she got up out of bed a wave of nausea hit and she ran toward the bathroom, Kyle smiled and followed her through to the bathroom. As he heard her emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet he said, "well it looks like operation knock up Penelope has finally worked" as he pushed the door open and stepped inside to his "wife".

Penelope looked up and said, "sorry about that, I don't know what came over me", Kyle said, "you haven't been feeling good for the past couple of days, maybe you should take this" as he put the pregnancy test into her hands. She smiled and nodded her head yes as she took the test into her hand. While they were waiting the 3 minutes she intertwined fingers with Kyle and said, "their is nothing I want more than to give you a child".

Kyle kissed her lips and said, "don't worry, it will happen", she sighed and said, "I can't wait, the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned", he winked at her and nodded his head yes in agreement as the timer went off and she stood up and walked through to the bathroom. She walked back into the room with the test in her hands and Kyle said, "welllllll"?, she smiled and said, "CONGRATULATIONS DADDY" as she handed him the pregnancy test.

He saw "POSITIVE 4 TO 6 WEEKS", he pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you Mrs. Battle", she laughed and said, "I love you to Mr. Battle" as they stood there wrapped in each others arms. He smiled knowing that he was now bonded to Penelope for the rest of her life and their was nothing that her precious team or her hotstuff could do to change that.


	6. Chapter 6

The Unthinkable-Ch 6

Derek was thinking about Penelope all of the time and he was dreaming about her every night, dreaming of the future they could have had if it hadn't been for the men that killed her. He had been having an amazing dream when he was startled awake by a noise in the room, he opened his eyes to see Penelope Garcia standing there in front of him.

He raised up on his elbows and said, "ba baby girl is that you"?, she nodded her head as she slid out of her clothes and said, "in the flesh hotstuff, in the flesh". He watched as she climbed into the bed and stalked him like he was her prey, she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed.

Derek said, "I love you baby girl, I always have", she smiled at him as she sank down on him and said, "show me how much you love me Derek", he flopped her over on the bed without losing their connection and said, "your wish is my command". He then awoke to the sound of his cell ringing.

He opened his eyes and said, "nooooooo, ahhhhh it was just a dream, an amazing, extremely sexual dream", he then blew out a deep breath and grabbed his cell and said, "Morgan". The voice on the other end said, "we've got a case, a bad one", Derek said, "I'll be there in a few minutes JJ".

A few minutes later he was joining the rest of the team in the round table room, Derek said, "what's the case about"?, Hotch said, "we're heading to Texas, a small town believe it or not Terror Texas population 500". Everybody listened as Hotch briefed them on the case, he told them about several bombings that had happened over the past 24 hours.

Several cars and an abandoned building had been destroyed", Dave said, "but so far nobody's been hurt, right"?, Hotch said, "right but the locals are calling us in to see if we can determine who the unsub is and stop them". Everyvbody looked at him and when he was finished with his briefing he said, "wheels up in 30", they nodded their head yes in agreement as they all made their way to grab their go bags.

After telling Adam what he needed Hotch joined the others as they stepped onto the elevator, Derek sighed and said, "man I was having an amazinggggggg dream when we got called in". JJ smiled and said, "anything you can tell us about"?, Derek laughed and said, "sorry little sister, not this time", JJ blushed and nodded her head yes as she looked down at the floor.

Meanwhile in Terror Texas Penelope collapsed on the bed beside her "husband", he said, "woman I am loving your pregnancy hormones", Penelope said, "I have to admit it, I like having you any time I want, it gives me power". Kyle smiled and kissed her on the lips and said, "you have no idea just how much power you have over me beautiful".

Penelope laid her head down on his chest and said, "so what do you want to do today"?, he said, "welllll I have a plan for that but first you need to drink your juice, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay handsome" as she reached over on the table and grabbed her drugged juice and downed it. Kyle had been dosing her juice instead of doing the mist over the past several months it was easier to dose her that way.

After she finished her juice she said, "now what husband of mine"?, he said, "I was thinking we could maybe go to the park and maybe blow up something"?, Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds like fun". He swatted her butt and said, "go get dressed before I have my way with you again", she said, "sir yes sir" and giggled as she climbed out of bed and headed toward the bathroom to get dressed.


	7. Chapter 7

The Unthinkable-Ch 7

While Penelope was taking her shower and getting ready for their day out Kyle packed a breakfast picnic and when his bride came downstairs a few minutes later she was all smiles. She pulled him into her arms and kissed his lips and said, "awwww a romantic picnic, I love it", Kyle said, "and I love you" as he kissed her lips gently.

Kyle said, "are you ready to head out"?, she nodded her head and said, "ready when you are my love", he swatted her on the butt and said, "well then let's get this party starteddddd" as he grabbed the picnic basket and headed out the front door. When Penelope stepped out onto the porch he shut and locked the door and then took her hand in his as they walked toward their car.

He opened her door and winked at her and said, "malady", she slid into the seat and said, "kind sir" and he laughed and said, "what am I going to do with you"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "some more of what we did several times would be fine with me". He shut her door and walked around to the drivers side of the car.

After getting into the car he put the key into the ignition and sighed happily as they pulled away from the curb, when they hit the main road he intertwined their fingers and brought them his lips and kissed it. She laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "I love you Kyle", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to Penelope, now and forever you're mine".

His hand slid from hers and down to her stomach and he said, "I can't wait till this little one is here", Penelope said, "I can't either and I hope it's a little boy and he looks like his daddy". Kyle smiled and said, "and I hope that this baby is a little girl and she looks like you", Penelope giggled and said, "maybe I'll have twins, wouldn't that be wonderful"?, he nodded his head and said, "that it would baby, that it would".

The jet had landed and Hotch and Dave headed to the police station, JJ and Emily headed to the last bombing site and Derek and Reid were heading to the fire department that was across from the park. They were going to try to find out what was used in the bomb and see if it was the same things that were used in the other bombings.

Kyle and Penelope pulled up at the park and they got out of the car and headed toward the duck pond, Penelope loved to sit there, it seemed to calm her down and the calmer she stayed the better. Kyle spread out the blanket and sat there watching Penelope as she fed the ducks, he smiled and said, "they are so cute aren't they sweetness"?, she looked at him and said, "they are, I love to watch them swim and play", causing Kyle to sigh happily as he reared back on his elbows as he continued watching Penelope.

Derek and Reid pulled up at the fire department, Reid jumped out of the SUV and walked inside while Derek was getting his cell put back on his belt, he was getting ready to head inside when he heard laughter. The laughter was so familiar, he shook his head and said, "no it can't be" and he turned around to see a woman that looked like Penelope wrapped in the arms of another man and they were kissing.

He said, "REIDDDDDDDDD", Reid ran out and said, "what's wrong"? Derek said, "look at that couple across the road at the park", Reid said, "it's a man and woman making out". Derek said, "look at the woman", Reid looked at her and said, "Garcia, is that Garcia"?, Derek said, "how is that possible, she's dead, we buried her".

Kyle heard the screaming and he quickly gathered Penelope and their picnic basket and slipped into the car and pulled away while Derek and Reid were talking, when Derek saw the car disappearing out of sight he said, "we've got to follow them, I can't lose her again". Reid nodded his head yes as they hopped in the SUV and raced away from the fire department in hopes of catching Penelope.


	8. Chapter 8

The Unthinkable-Ch 8

When Kyle and Penelope stopped Penelope said, "where are we"?, he said, "somewhere more romantic, where we can be alone, you want that right baby girl"? she nodded her head and said, "I do". He got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened her door and held out his hand to her.

She slid her hand in his and said, "lead the way handsome", he led her to the middle of the huge field and spread the blanket again, he then helped her down on the blanket. After a few minutes she started rubbing her temples, he said, "what's wrong baby"?, she said, "I've got a headache my love but don't worry it will pass".

He said, "why don't you lay down and rest for a few minutes, you look tired", she nodded her head and said, "I am tired", he then watched as she laid down and closed her eyes. He knew exactly why her head was hurting, it was the chip he implanted in her head to help control her. Every time he would tell her to do something and she wouldn't he'd hit a button and make her fall in line.

He rubbed her back and said, "go to sleep Penelope and stay asleep until I tell you to wake up", she said, "yes Kyle", he smiled and stood up and took one final look around and saw that they were alone and he covered her up with the blanket and said, I'll be back". As he turned around he sighed and said, "it's time that you" get to see your baby girl again Derek and I'm about ready to make that happen for you".

Meanwhile at the police station Derek said, "it was her Hotch, I'm tell you it was her", Reid said, "he's right, it's her but how"?, Dave said, "could it be possible that she's not dead, that's true she's been alive the entire time"?, Derek said, "if that's true who is the man that's with her"?, JJ said, "and why isn't she running away from him, why hasn't she tried to contact us"?, Reid said, "that's a good question".

Derek said, "it was her though it really was and we need to find her", Hotch said, "we need to run the license plate and see what we can get", Reid said, "we were only able to get a partial, the rest was covered with a red clay like mud". Dave said, "we need to pull up the geological maps and see where in this town the red clay mud is and that is probably where we'll find Penelope.".

Emily said, "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving", Derek said, "I could definitely eat", Hotch said, "I saw a diner up the street why don't we get some burgers"?, Derek said, "I'll go pick some up". Reid glanced over his shoulder and watched as his friend walked out of the police station and headed up the street toward the diner.

Derek was almost there when he felt like somebody was following him, he turned around and said, "if you ever want to see Penelope alive again be quiet and hold out your wrists". Derek said, "how do I know that she's still alive"?, he laughed and said, "you don't", Kyle said, "but I can assure you that my sexy counterpart is very much alive".

Kyle then watched as Derek held out his wrists, Kyle then snapped the cuffs on Dereks wrists and said, "now get in behind the wheel, you're going to drive", Derek nodded his head and opened the door and sat down. Kyle got into the passengers side and said, "now head up this street and at the corner turn right and drive until I tell you to stop".

Derek took a deep breath and did what he was told, he glanced over at the man and said, "what did you do to her"?, Kyle said, "well I drugged her", Derek said, "I swear if you've touched her I'll kill you". Kyle laughed and said, "ohhhh I've done a lot more than touch her, she's pregnant with our first child, about 4 to 6 weeks along".

Derek said, "y y you raped her", Kyle said, "I can assure you that she enjoyed ever second that we're together", Derek said, "you sick freak", Kyle slapped him across the face with the but of his gun and said, "shut up and drive". As the blood trickled down Dereks face he said, "you're going to pay for everything you've done".

Kyle said, "oh Derek, I've only gotten started", a few minutes later he said, "pull in here and drive up to the house at the end of the road", Derek did what he was told and Kyle said, "pull the car into the building and stop". Derek nodded his head and pulled into the building and put the car in park and turned the engine off.

Derek looked at him and said, "now what"?, he said, "they'll get you comfortable while I have some fun with my wife", Derek said, "YOUR WIFE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR WIFE"?, Kyle said, "you'll see later". Kyle looked at his men and said, "take him to the training room and get him ready", the men nodded their heads yes as they forced Derek from the car and down the hall toward the room at the end of the hall.

Kyle laughed and said, "soon Derek, soon you'll be seeing Penelope die and it's all going to be your fault, your baby girl is going to die at your hands and I'm going to enjoy watching every minute of it". He then climbed back into the car and headed back to get Penelope, he wanted to get things started and make Derek start paying for his part in his brothers death.

When Kyle pulled up he saw Penelope still sleeping and got out of the car and headed over toward the sleeping beauty, he uncovered her and said, "wake up beautiful, it's time to head home". Penelope opened her eyes and said, "I feel so much better my love", he said, "that's good baby, real good, maybe later we can pick up where we left off"?, she put her hand in his as he helped her up and she said, "sounds like a plan handsome" as he packed up the picnic basket and him and Penelope then headed back to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

The Unthinkable-Ch 9

Reid looked at his watch and said, "shouldn't Morgan have been back by now"?, Hotch said, "why don't we all head up the street and see what's taking him so long". Everybody headed across the room and out the door, Derek had been gone almost an hour for a task that should have only taken a few minutes.

When Penelope and Kyle arrived back home Kyle pulled her into his arms and said, "baby why don't you slip into my favorite outfit and meet me at the room at the end of the hall"?, she said, "I'll be right there" and then he watched as she turned around and headed through the house and headed toward their bedroom.

Kyle walked into the room and smiled as he saw Derek standing with arms over his head and the cuffs are looped through a chain and it's hanging down from the ceiling. Derek said, "I did what you wanted, now I want to see Penelope", Kyle said, "don't worry you will, she'll be here any time now", Derek took a deep breath as he watched the man walk closer to him.

Derek said, "who are you"?, Kyle smiled and said, "we've never met but you knew my brother", Derek said, "your brother, what was his name"?, Kyle walked over and uncovered a table and said, "Jason Clark Battle". Derek said, "h h he shot Penelope and almost killed her", Kyle said, "things would have been better for her if he had killed her".

Derek said, "how can you say that"?, Kyle picked up the mask and had one of his men place it over Dereks face and said, "because now you're going to kill her, you Derek Morgan are going to kill your precious baby girl". Derek shook his head and said, "never, I'll never hurt her, not ever", Kyle turned the machine on and said, "ohhhh but you will Derek, you will".

As the fog filled the mask Kyle said, "you're going to kill Penelope and you're going to take great pleasure in doing so", Derek said, "no, nooooooooo" and kept shaking his head. Kyle leaned in and said, "you're going to kill her and then I'll set you free but you will always remember that you killed the love of your life, you killed Penelope baby girl Garcia".

Derek closed his eyes and tried to fight the fog but was helpless against it, Kyle took great pleasure in watching the drugs kick in on Derek, he couldn't wait to get the next part of the plan started. When he was sure that the drugs were working at full strength he ordered his men to take the mask off, he then said, "Derek there she is, shoot her, kill Penelope".

Kyle had Dereks wrists unhooked from the chains and said, "take this gun Derek, take it and kill her", Derek said, "yes sir" and took the gun from his hand and aimed it in the direction Kyle was pointing. Kyle said, "isn't she beautiful Derek"?, Derek said, "yes, beautiful", the mastermind of Dereks destruction said, "shoot her nowwwwwww" and the room filled with the booming sound as the sound of a gunshot filled the room.

Kyle said, "do you see her, do you see her dying on the floor, do you see the blood pooling all around her"?, Derek said, "d d dead, Penelopes dead", Kyle said, "that's right and who killed her Derek"?, Derek looked at him and said, "me, I killed her sir, I killed Penelope". Kyle said, "from now on whenever anybody mentions Penelope you are to say that you killed her, do you understand"?, Derek said, "I understand sir".

After taking a deep breath Kyle said, "take him back to the diner and make sure that none of his friends see him", the men nodded their heads and said, "yes sir" as he watched them take the gun from Derek and lay it down and then lead him from the room. As a despondent Derek walked from the room Kyle smiled and said, "now that he thinks he killed Penelope he'll be devastated and the team will be busy trying to help him and won't be focusing on me and Penelope so we'll be safe".

He then walked out of the room and closed the door and quickly locked it before heading to the room at the end of the hall, he walked inside and quickly stripped down out of his clothes and was laying ready for Penelope. Penelope smiled as she walked into the room, Kyle said, "okay beautiful, look at you, look at you" as she stalked toward the bed.

He pulled her down and kissed her lips passionately, he then rolled her under him and said, "I love you", she touched his cheek and said, "show me how much", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "your wish is my command before he pulled her panties down over her hips and slid inside her, thus cementing the connection he had over her.


	10. Chapter 10

The Unthinkable-Ch 10

The team had split up and headed in different directions in the hopes of finding Derek, Reid stopped and looked around after coming out of the huge park and said, "where are you Morgan"?, he heard a voice saying over and over, "I'm so sorry baby girl, I'm so sorry". Reid ran over to the man huddled into a ball and dropped to his knees.

He said, "Derek, Derek what are you sorry for"?, Derek kept rocking back and forth and said, "I killed her, I killed Penelope", Reid said, "no you didn't she's okay, we saw her earlier, remember"?, Derek said, "I s s shot her, s sh she's dead". Reid said, "what do you mean you shot her, where was she, where were you"?, Derek looked up and said, "the only thing I can remember is she's dead an shot her".

Reid pulled his cell from his belt and quickly called Hotch and filled him in on what Derek was saying and Hotch said, "get him to the hospital and we'll meet you there", Reid immediately ended the call and did what he had to do to get his friend the help he needed. A few minutes later the doctor was walking into the cubicle and looking at a very despondent Derek.

She then looked at Reid and said, "what's wrong with Mr. Morgan"?, Reid spent a few minutes filling the doctor in on what happened, the doctor looked at Derek and said, "Mr. Morgan can you hear me"?, Derek nodded his head and Reid said, "I need you to check in his blood and see if he was given something because tells me he was dosed with something".

The doctor nodded her head and said, "I want to keep him until I get the results of the tests and that could take at least 24 hours", Reid said, "I think that's a good idea, we want him where he's safe and the hospital is the safest place for him" as he watched the doctor get everything ready to draw Dereks blood. Reid stood there watching helplessly as Derek laid there broken heartedly kept repeating over and over, I'm so sorry baby girl, so sorry".

When the rest of the team arrived at the hospital Reid sighed as he noticed that Derek had finally drifted off the sleep, he walked out into the hall to fill them in on what was happening. Dave said, "how's Morgan"?, Reid said, "I've never seen him this way before, he keeps saying over and over that he's sorry and that he killed Penelope".

Emily said, "any idea where he came from"?, Reid said, "no, none", JJ said, "when can we take Derek home"?, Reid shook his head and said, "he'll be here at least 24 hours so that they can monitor him". Hotch said, "do you think it's a good idea"?, Reid said, "I do, here we can stay with him and monitor him and make sure he's safe".

Dave said, "we need to find kitten and fast", Hotch said, "we need to see if we can get the footage from the park to see what happened to Morgan", Dave said, "on it" as he walked from the room pulling his cell off of his belt. JJ intertwined fingers with Reid and said, "are you alright Spence"?, he said, "it breaks my heart to see Morgan this way, he really thinks he killed Garcia".

Emily said, "we will get to the bottom of this and we will find PG", Hotch said, "right now our focus is on keeping Derek safe and finding Garcia, I've already to the director and he's sending another team for the case so we can focus on Penelope and Derek". Meanwhile across town Penelope collapsed against Kyles chest as they both gasped for air.

Kyle ran his hand up and down her back and said, "I love you Penelope", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to Derek", Kyle said, "what did you say"?, she laughed and said, "I said I love you to Kyle". His heart was racing at the thoughts of the medicine wearing off, he kissed the top of her head and said, "how about we have some juice"?, she nodded her head and said, "juice sounds good" as she rolled over on the bed so he could get up and go get some juice and give Penelope more drugs to keep her under his control.

As he poured the juice into the glass he said, "I can't lose you, not now, not since you're carrying my baby inside that perfect body of yours", he took a deep breath and poured the liquid into the juice and stirred it before turning around and heading back to his wife and his greatest weapon against Derek and the rest of the BAU team, Penelope.


	11. Chapter 11

The Unthinkable-Ch 11

The team had spent the night by their friends bedside, he had woke up several times but wouldn't speak other than to say he was sorry for what he'd done and then he'd drift back off to sleep. It was currently 7 am and the team was watching the footage of Derek being dropped off right up from the park.

Everybody could clearly see 2 rather large men pulling him from a black van, they watched as Derek sat right down and started rocking back and forth as the men hopped back into their van and pulled away. Reid froze the screen on the license plate and had their analyst quickly start running checks to see who the van belonged to.

Derek opened his eyes and looked at the faces of his worried family, he said, "wh what happened"?, Reid said, how are you feeling"?, Derek said, "tired but come on pretty boy what's wrong, where am I"?, Hotch said, "you're in the hospital Morgan", Derek sat up in the bed and said, "hospital, why, why am I here"?, JJ opened her mouth to tell him what had happened and the doctor walked into the room.

She said, "how are you feeling today Mr. Morgan"?, he said, "tired but I don't understand what I'm doing here", the doctor said, "well you were brought in yesterday by your friend Mr. Reid". Derek said, "but why was I brought in, was I hurt"?, the doctor said, "not physically no Mr. Morgan".

Derek said, "not physically, I I I don't understand", the doctor said, "you were drugged", Derek said, "DRUGGED, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING AOBUT, WHO DRUGGED ME, WHY WAS I DRUGGED, WHAT WAS I DRUGGED WITH". JJ put her hand on Dereks and said, "Morgan calm down, calm down and we'll tell you everything that we can".

Derek laid back against the pillows as the team filled him in on as much as they could, he said, "so I kept saying over and over that I was sorry to baby girl but what was I sorry for"?, Reid said, "you kept telling me over and over that you'd killed her". Derek shook his head and said, "d d did I kill her"?, Reid said, "we don't think so".

The doctor said, "I did an abundance of blood work on you and I found out what you were drugged with", everybody looked at her as she said, "it was a medication that will make you very suggestive". Reid and Hotch looked at each other and then at Derek and said in unison, "SCOPOLAMINE".

Derek said, "wait, that's the drug that scratch used", Hotch said, "him along with many others use it because it makes the person who is drugged helpless to do other than what they are told". Derek said, "soooooo I was taken, drugged and made to believe I killed Penelope, is that what you're saying"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "yes, that's what we're thinking".

Across town Kyle stood watching Penelope as she slept, he couldn't let the drugs wear off, she was his greatest weapon against Derek and the BAU and he couldn't lose her now. She started moving around on the bed and when her eyes opened she smiled and said, "morning handsome", he said, "morning yourself gorgeous".

She raised up in the bed and said, "what's wrong"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "nothing, nothing, how are you feeling this morning"?, she said, "I'm okay, no I'm better than okay but please tell me the truth, what's wrong"?, he said, "I can't lose you Penelope, you and our baby are my world".

She patted the bed beside her and said, "sit, sit", he sat down and she said, "I love you Kyle, you and only you and this little miracle growing inside me is part you and part me". He smiled and said, "but", she put her finger over his lips and said, "not buts, I love you, I'm married to you and we are having a baby so mister you're stuck with me, with us, forever".

Kyle said, "I'll hold you to that beautiful", she licked her lips and said, "why don't you take these clothes off and I'll show you just how much you mean to me, to us". He quickly stood up and removed his clothes and laid down on the bed, she wasted no time in straddling his waist and slowly sinking down on his erection as she started riding him slow and easy as they started making love.


	12. Chapter 12

The Unthinkable-Ch 12

Derek took a deep breath and said, "what are we going to do now"?, Hotch said, "right now we are in the process of finding Penelope", Derek threw the covers back and said, "well what are we waiting on"?, Reid put his hand on his friends shoulder and said, "we're waiting on you to be released". Derek said, "I'm okay pretty boy".

JJ sat down on the side of his bed and said, "Derek I" and Derek said, "I'm fine JJ, right now we need to find Penelope so I can finally tell her how I truly" and then a memory flashed in his mind. Everybody watched him as he sat deep in thought, Dave then said, "son, son are you alright"?, Derek said, "huh, what"?, Dave said, "what happened"?, Derek said, "it was like I had a flash of a memory but I can't hang on to it long enough".

Emily said, "being able to remember anything with that drug is a good thing", Derek said, "why can't I remember"?, Reid said, "while you were under his or her control they've probably told you not to remember". Derek said, "but when can I get my memories back"?, Reid said, "you might not ever get them back or they could come back any time".

Derek laid his head back against the pillow and said, "I can't help but wonder what she's doing, where she is, is she alright, is she hurt "?, Dave said, "believe me son we understand". The doctor walked into the room and said, "how are you feeling"?, Derek said, "I'm good and so so ready to get out of here", the doctor grinned and said, "well everything seems to be good sooooooo I'll release you but you have to take it easy".

Dave said, "don't worry we'll make sure that he takes things easy for a while", she grinned and said, "alright, just sign these and you can be on your way", he smiled and said, "yes mam" as he signed his name. A few minutes later they were climbing into their waiting SUVs, Dave said, "so how about we go get something to eat, nobody has had anything since early yesterday afternoon"?, everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as the SUVs pulled away from the curb.'

Penelope smiled as Kyle handed her the back pack, he kissed her lips and said, "do you remember what you're suppose to do"?, she ran her finger up his chest and said, "uh huh, I go into the bathroom at the diner and leave the back pack". Kyle winked at her and said, "that's my girl", he then said, "well gorgeous let's get this show on the road".

She nodded her head yes and said, "lead the way husband" and he intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you my beautiful wife", she giggled as they stepped out onto the porch and down the stairs. The group was following the waitress back to the big booth in the corner, after they all piled in and placed their orders they started talking about ways to try to find Penelope.

After a few minutes Derek excused himself and headed to the bathroom, after he did his business and walked out he gasped in surprise and said, "baby girl"?, she looked at him and said, "excuse me"?, he said, "Penelope"?, she said, "y y yes, do I know you"?, he said, "of course you do I'm your best friend, your hotstuff, your chocolate Adonis".

She stood there looking at him and she said, "I'm sorry I don't know you, I've never seen you before", as she started to walk away he pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you Penelope Grace Garcia, I always have and I always will". She said, "I don't know you so ple" and his lips were on hers, at first she didn't respond but when he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth she sexily moaned against his lips.

Derek slid his leg between her thighs, separating them, he kissed his way from her lips to the curve of her neck, she bit down on her bottom lip and arched her back as his hand cradled her breast. He said, "baby girl I love you", she pushed him away and said, "what am I doing, I don't even know you", Derek said, "we've known each other for years baby, we work together".

She looked at him and said, "I don't know you so please, please don't touch me", he pinned her against the wall and said, "don't touch you, a few minutes ago we were about ready to have sex against the wall". Penelope said, "listen you seem like a nice man so I'll give you a heads up, you need to get of here and do it now because" and Derek claimed her lips with his again in a fiery kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

The Unthinkable-Ch 13

Derek deepened the kiss thus earning a moan of pleasure against his lips from love of his life, she pulled away and said, "s s stop doing that", he grinned at her and said, "why"?, she walked away from him and said, "I I I can't think when you do that". Derek ran his hand up her arm and said, "good because I can't think when we're not together

She looked at him and she could see nothing but love in his eyes, could it be true, could they be friends"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "I I I have to go, Kyle is waiting on me". Derek said, "forget Kyle, I love you, I love you so much, I've loved you since I called you by the wrong name all of those years ago".

Penelope said, "wrong name"?, Derek leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "yes I called you Go" and she finished by saying, "Gomez, y y you called me Gomez". Derek said, "that's right, I called you Gomez and that was the best thing I ever did", her head was spinning, everything was getting fuzzy.

Derek said, "baby are you alright"?, Penelope said, "I don't feel" and then collapsed in Dereks arms, Derek said, "HELPPPPPPPP, I NEED SOME HELPPPPPP BACK HERE" and it was only a matter of a few seconds before everybody ran back to them. JJ said, "oh my gosh, what happened to her"?, Derek said, "she was starting to remember, I just know it".

Dave said, "we need to get her to the hospital and get her checked", Derek said, "first JJ, you and Em need to go into the bathroom and check because baby girl was here for a reason". Emily said, "we'll go check it out and you get PG to the hospital", Derek nodded his head yes as he hugged her close to him and said, "hang on baby girl, I'll get you some help, just please hang on" as him and Reid headed out of the diner and toward the waiting SUV.

JJ and Emily looked in the bathroom and JJ pointed and said, "she left this" as she leaned down and opened the bag, Emily leaned down and said, "the timer isn't armed so it looks like we caught this one before it could do any damage". JJ said, "he didn't want to hurt Penelope so he was waiting on her to plant this and get out before he armed it".

Hotch said, "for precaution we'll evacuate the diner and let the bomb squad check for more bombs" as he pulled his cell off of his belt and walked across the diner to start evacuating the people. Dave said, "he's slipping, he's letting his feelings for Penelope cloud his judgement and that is going to help us catch him and get kitten back to normal".

The ride to the hospital was sent with Derek holding Penelope in his arms as Reid drove, it wasn't long before they were pulling up into the ER entrance, he jumped out and ran inside and came back out with help. Derek reluctantly handed her over to the doctors but quickly got by her side and took her hand into his as they ran inside.

Derek wanted to go with her but the doctor said, "I need you both to wait here and I promise that when I know something I'll come out and tell you", Derek said, "I love you Penelope" as she was wheeled inside a cubicle and the curtain was pulled. Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "I pushed her to hard pretty boy, to hard and she just passed out".

Reid said, "don't be so hard on yourself Morgan, you love her and their is no way that you would intentionally hurt her", he blew out a deep breath and said, "I do love her, I love her more than anything in this world". Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "right now we need to focus on getting her healed up and better and back to all of us".

Kyle had watched as the police and bomb squad walked into the diner, he slammed his hands against the steering wheel and said, "noooooooooo, we were so close, so close in destroying everythinggggggg". He had been watching the side entrance and didn't see Derek and Reid come out the front entrance with Penelope in tow.

After a few minutes he got out of his car and snuck closer to see what had happened to Penelope, he got close enough to hear JJ and Emily talking about how they hoped Penelope would be okay and how glad they were that Derek had found her again. He bit down on his bottom lip and whispered, "oh no you don't Derek Morgan, you are not taking my life away from me, not now, not ever" as he started making his way back toward his car to head to the hospital, he had to see his wife, he had to see her now.

Derek and Reid were in the waiting room and the doctor walked over and Derek jumped up and said, "how is she, is she alright"?, the doctor said, "she'll be fine in time". Reid said, "in time, what does that mean"?, the doctor looked up at them and said, "I'm afraid that she miscarried the baby", Derek said, "does she, does she know yet"?, the doctor shook her head and said, "no, she's still unconscious, maybe the news should come from you".

Derek nodded his head and said, "can we see her"?, she said, "yes, sure, she's in cubicle 4", Derek and Reid thanked the doctor and then both headed up the little corridor that led to cubicle 4 and his baby girl.


	14. Chapter 14

The Unthinkable-Ch 14

As Derek and Reid walked into her small cubicle their hearts sank as they saw her still unconscious, Derek walked over and sat down beside her and took her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you baby girl and I promise that when you get out of here we'll make everything alright again".

Reid said, "I think I'll step out and talk to the doctor about running some blood work on Garcia to see what drugs she has been given", Derek said, "okay pretty boy" as he watched Reid step out into the hall and pull the curtain together. Derek said, "the day you died, or that I thought you died, it almost killed me".

He blew out a deep breath and said, "all I could think about was all of the things I didn't say to you, that we didn't do and how that with you gone we never would". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I love you with all of my heart, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will do whatever it takes to make things the way they used to be again".

Meanwhile in the parking lot Kyle pulled up and jumped out of his car and headed into the ER, once inside he walked over to the nurses station and since it was empty he stepped inside and checked out the patient log. He smiled when he saw Penelope Garcia cubicle 4, he quickly stepped out when he saw the security guards coming up the hall.

He made his way back outside and climbed into his car and said, "all I have to do is wait on her precious team to come by and see her and leave and then I'll go get her and we'll leave this place and go somewhere that they can't find us". Inside the hospital Reid had talked to the doctor and filled her in on everything and she quickly agreed to do a series of blood tests to see what drugs she had been given.

Derek sighed as he looked down at the once vibrant, sexy blond and saw a tired and extremely thin woman, one that had been through so much and had now lost her child. He gently squeezed her hand and said, "I promise you that no matter what I have to do I will make this all up to you".

It didn't take long for the doctor to discover that Penelope had a large amount of scopolamine in her system, Reid said, "is that what caused her to miscarry"?, the doctor nodded his head and said, "the meds were just to strong for the fetus and it's obvious with the levels so high that she's been on this for months, several months".

Derek sat there watching Penelope as she slept, he knew that she needed the rest but he wished that she would just open those beautiful blue eyes and look at him again. Penelope started waking up and when she opened her eyes she looked at him and weakly smiled and said, "what are we doing here"?, Derek said, "you passed out and pretty boy, I mean Reid and I brought you here".

Penelopes hand slid from his and down to her stomach and she said, "m m my baby, is my baby okay"?, Derek caressed her cheek and said, "no baby girl, I'm so sorry but you miscarried". Tears streamed down her face and she looked up at him anld said, "noooooo, nooooo please tell me that my baby is alright, please Derek, please".

He said, "I wish I could sweetness but I just can't, I'm so sorry", she looked around and said, "where's my husband, where's Kyle"?, Derek said, "that's what we want to know to". She rubbed her stomach and said, "I'm so sorry baby, so so sorry but I guess it just wasn't meant for me to be your mommy", Derek said, "Penelope is there anything I can do for you"?, she said, "just hold me, please just hold me".

She raised up and Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "any time goddess, any time", she laid her head down on his shoulder and allow the tears to fall and fall and fall as Derek rocked her gently back and forth and told her over and over that he loved her and that he wasn't leaving her side again.


	15. Chapter 15

The Unthinkable-Ch 15

When Penelope was moved to her room Derek and the rest of the team stayed by her side, she didn't know anybody but Derek and Reid because they were with her in the ER. Slowly and cautiously the team all started telling her stories about how long they had been friends and how they had all met.

Penelope didn't know if she could believe them until she saw pictures and it was then that she knew the people in front of her knew her and she was able to relax. When visiting hours was over Derek let everybody know that he was going to be staying with his baby girl, he'd lost her once and he wasn't going to do it again.

The rest of the team headed back to the hotel to get some rest since they knew Garcia was in good hands with Derek, Dave and Hotch had arranged for security guards to be placed at her door in shifts just to make sure they didn't have any unwanted company. Penelope was still quiet but Derek was doing everything he could to get her to talk.

She looked at him and said, "how am I not in love with you"?, Derek put his hand on hers and said, "we don't know that you're not, ya see you and me we have this teasing thing down to a science". Penelope said, "teasing thing"?, Derek said, "our nicknames for each other", Penelope said, "nicknames, what nicknames do you have for me"?, Derek said, "their are soooo many of them".

Penelope said, "give me a couple", he said, "well their is baby girl, goddess, sweetness, red delicious", she giggled and said, "red delicious"?, Derek said, "yeah you like to keep me on my toes by coloring your hair red and girlllllll when you do I call you red delicious". She grinned at him and said, "and what are a few nicknames I have for you"?, Derek said, "well you call me hotstuff, your chocolate Adonis, angel fish, hersheys kiss and those are only a few of them".

Penelope said, "I'm sorry that I don't remember you or the others because you seem like nice people", Derek said, "don't worry sweetness, when the drugs wear off we're hoping that your memories of us will come back". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "and if they don't"?, Derek said, "if they don't then we'll all make new memories".

She sighed and said, "do you know what caused me to lose my baby"?, Derek said, "it was the drugs that Kyle was giving you", she looked down at her hands and said, "why did he do this to me"?, he put his hands on top of hers and said, "right now we don't know, the only thing we know about him is his first name is Kyle".

Penelope said, "Baylor is our last name, his name is Kyle Baylor", Derek said, "as in James Kolby Baylor"?, Penelope said, "that was his brother who was killed in the line of duty, he was a police officer". Derek said, "Penelope I need to tell you something about Kyle", she said, "tell me what"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "Kyles brother shot you several years ago".

Penelope said, "he what, why"?, Derek then spent the next few minutes filling her in on everything and when he was done she said, "h h he tried to kill me because he thought I knew what he was up to"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "I'm so sorry Penelope". She rolled over onto her side and pulled her legs up to her chest and started crying.

He said, "baby please don't cry", she cried harder and he said, "is their anything I can do for you"?, she said, "I feel so alone, so empty", he toed off his shoes and climbed onto the bed with her. He gently wrapped his arms around her and said, "how about I just hold you until you fall asleep, is that okay"?, she just nodded her head yes as she rolled over and buried her head in his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

The Unthinkable-Ch 16

A few hours later Derek woke up and gently slid off the bed and stepped into the bathroom, in the hall Kyle smiled as he noticed the guards were gone. He made his way up to his wifes room knowing that he didn't have long before the other shift of guards would be there, he took a deep breath as he walked into Penelopes room.

As he walked over to her bed his heart raced, she was so beautiful and thanks to the drugs he'd kept her on for several months she was his and only his and in a few months she would be giving him their first of many children. He gently touched her face and she smiled, as her eyes opened she saw him standing there and she pulled away.

Kyle said, "don't worry beautiful it's only me, it's your husband, the man that loves you more than anything", she laid there and said, "what do you want"?, Kyle said, "I'm here to take you home, home with me". She shook her head and said, "I can't go anywhere, the doctor wants to keep me a few days to monitor me".

He said, "monitor you, why"? tears streamed down her cheeks and she said, "t t the baby, I I I lost the baby", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "h how, what happened"?, she said, "it was the drugs you've been giving me". He said, "I did that because I love you", she laughed and said, "no you kidnapped me and made my family, my team think I was dead, that's not love Kyle".

Kyle said, "y y your family, your team, what are you talking about"?, she said, "don't treat me like I'm stupid, I know, I know everything", Kyle said, "I don't know what you think you know but you're wrong". She said, "I'm not wrong, they told me everything, I saw pictures of how my life was before you, before you kidnapped me, drugged and did what you wanted to do with me".

Kyle said, "I love you", she said, "you don't love me, you wanted revenge against me and my team for what happened to your brother", he said, "you know nothing about my brother". She flinched as he touched her and said, "don't touch me, I want nothing to do with you nothing", he leaned down and said, "when I get you home and give you more medicine and then you will want me and our family again".

Derek heard every word that Kyle had said and he snuck out of the bathroom with his gun drawn, he slipped up behind Kyle and put the gun to the back of his head and said, "don't move". Kyle smiled and said, "well if it isn't Derek Morgan", Derek said, "step away from her NOW", Kyle said, "you want her, do you still want her after I've had her in every imaginable way"?, Derek said, "shut up, that wasn't her, that was the version of her that you drugged and programmed".

Kyle said, "she was begging me for my touch Derek, she moaned my name, MY NAME as I slid in and out of her and exploded inside her", Penelope watched as Kyle raised his hands and turned to face Derek. He smiled and said, "Penelope was then and will always be a means to an end", Derek said, "don't you talk about her like that".

Kyle said, "at first when I took her it was Derek this and Derek that but after the drugs kicked in she was mine, allllll mine, we stayed in bed for hours at a time making love". Derek said, "no you spent hours at a time in bed with a drugged woman that did what you programmed her to do", Kyle said, "that may be but you will never ever be able to change the fact that our child, mine and Penelopes was growing inside of her".

Derek pulled his cuffs off of his belt and started putting them on Kyles wrists, Kyle looked over his shoulder at Penelope and said, "this was all for you" and then he grabbed the gun in Dereks hands and the two started wrestling over the gun. A few seconds later as the team was running up the hall they heard Penelope scream as the sounds of gunfire filled the air.


	17. Chapter 17

The Unthinkable-Ch 17

When the team ran into Penelopes room with their guns drawn they saw Kyle laying dead on the floor and Derek sitting beside Penelope on the bed with his arms wrapped around her. The doctors and nurses ran into the room to check on Penelope, other than being in shock she was going to be okay.

Derek said, "he can't hurt you anymore baby girl, he's gone, he's gone", she buried her head in his chest and completely broke down, she couldn't believe what Kyle had truly done to her. He had changed her from a happy go lucky girl to a kidnap/rape victim and bomber all in the course of several months.

She didn't know how she would be able to look her friends in the face, not after everything she'd done, she didn't know if she'd ever remember them, ever remember the things they use to do together and that shattered her heart. Dave walked over and sat down on the bed beside Penelope and said, "kitten I'm so sorry that this happened to you".

She looked up at him and said, "it's not your fault, this is all on Kyle and his crazy family", Dave said, "don't worry, in a few days we'll have you out of here and then we will take you back home with us, where you belong". Penelope sighed and said, "I don't have a home, I don't remember another home besides the one I shared with my so called husband".

Derek said, "of course you have a home, your home is with me", Penelope said, "I just met you Derek how can I possibly move in with you", he took her hand in his and said, "I've known you for years, you're my best friend, my baby girl, my goddess and the love of my life". Tears streamed down her cheeks and she said, "I I I don't know what to say".

Derek said, "just say you'll think about moving in with me and Clooney", she said, "who's Clooney"?, he put his hand over his heart and said, "he'll be crushed if I tell him that you don't remember him". She listened as he said, "Clooney is my dog and believe me when I say he loves you more than he does me", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Penelope said, "since all of this has happened with Kyle, I have to wonder if we're really married", Hotch stepped forward and said, "we're looking into that right now and hopefully I'll be getting a call any time". JJ said, "I can't wait to get you back home Garcie, we've all missed you so much", she weakly smiled and said, "from what you've all told me it seems like a nice place".

Emily said, "ohhhhh it is PG, it is",Derek said, "and don't you worry, we'll make lots and lots of new memories once we get you back home", she grinned and said, "thanks Derek, that means a lot to me". He intertwined their fingers and said, "I'd do anything for you Penelope, anything", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "I know Derek, I know".

The family was still talking about some things they were going to do when they got home when Hotchs cell started ringing, he took his cell off of his belt and looked down at the ID and said, "this is the call I've been waiting on" and walked across the room. Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "my life has been so dramatic, I was kidnapped and brainwashed and turned into a bomber".

Derek said, "none of it was your fault though baby girl, it's all on Kyle and his sense of justice and revenge", she nodded her head and said, "the only life I know and remember is the so called life I had with Kyle". Emily said, "PG things will get back to normal, they will", she nodded her head and said, "I hope so because right now I feel so empty, so alone".

Derek said, "you will never be alone, you have me, you have us, you my beautiful baby girl will never be alone" as he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. Hotch walked over and everybody looked at him and Penelope said, "well what's the verdict, am I married to Kyle"? Hotch took a deep breath and opened his mouth and said, "no Penelope, the paperwork, the marriage license, everything was a lie.".

Penelope said, "so the man that said he was my husband and I gave myself to him over and over wasn't my husband, he was a madman/rapist/bomber", Dave said, "we're going to step out and give the two of you some time alone". When everybody had stepped out Derek said, "you didn't know what you were doing Penelope, you were under the influence of the drugs".

She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "my life is over, it's ruined, no man would want to be with a woman like me", Derek said, "of course they would". She said, "Derek I" and he caressed her cheek and said, "I do, I want to be with you, I love you now and I've always loved you and nothing or nobody is going to change that" as he leaned in and claimed her lips with a soft and gentle kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

The Unthinkable-Ch 18

When they pulled apart Penelope said, "wow, what was that"?, Derek smiled and said, "that was me showing you how much you mean to me and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you". She smiled and said, "Derek I can't do this, not now, I", he put his finger over her lips and said, "I'm not rushing you into anything, when we get home I'm going to woo you Derek Morgan style".

She said, "oh you are huh"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes mam I am, I'm going to take my time and show you what an amazing woman you are and how much I love you". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Derek Morgan, what would I do without you"?, he winked at her and said, "that my beautiful baby girl is something you don't have to worry about that because I'm not going anywhere".

Penelope smiled and said, "I'm going to hold you to that", Derek said, "good baby girl, good" he then said, "now lay down and get some rest so we can get you out of here and back home where you belong". She nodded her head and said, "a nap does sound good", he helped her get settled in bed and then he sat down beside her bed and put his hand on hers and held it until she fell peacefully asleep.

Over the next few days Penelope rested up and did what the doctor told her to do and soon she was boarding the BAU jet and heading back home to Virginia with her family. Before they took off Derek made sure she was comfortable and then not long after take off she had drifted off to sleep, JJ smiled and said, "right now rest is the best thing for her'.

Emily said, "I can't imagine the things she's been through", Hotch shook his head and said, "me either but at least now she's safe, Kyle is out of the picture and she can now focus on getting her life back". Derek said, "I need to call her brothers and let them know that she's alive and safe and heading home", Reid said, "I'm sure they'll want to come and see her".

Derek nodded his head and said, "me to", Dave said, "does she know about her brothers"?, Derek said, "she does and even though the thoughts of that scares her she was anxious to meet them again". Everybody grinned as they watched him pull his cell off of his belt and go to the other end of the plane to make his calls to Penelopes brothers.

When Derek was finished with his calls he walked back over and sat down across from his baby girl, Dave said, "how did the brothers take the news"?, he smiled and said, "they were excited, very excited and they said that they will make arrangements and come to Virginia today". Dave said, "I'm just glad that we were able to find kitten and bring her back home".

Derek said, "me to man, me to because I don't know what I would have done without her for the rest of my life", JJ said, "what are you going to do if she never regains all of her memories"?, Derek looked at his sleeping baby girl and then back up at JJ and said, "that's easy, we'll make new memories". Emily said, "it might take her a while to get her bearings after she gets back to Virginina".

Derek said, "that's alright because we'll be there with her every step of the way", Dave crossed his legs and said, "you got that show right son", the rest of the trip everybody sat and talked about things they were going to do to help Penelope move on from what happened to her. When the pilot let them know that they would be landing in a few minutes Derek smiled and said, "baby girl, baby it's time to wake up".

Penelope opened her eyes and smiled at Derek and said, "sorry, I didn't mean to sleep all the way home", he caressed her cheek and said, "don't worry about that, rest is what you need to help recover". She sat up and said, "did I miss anything"?, Derek said, "while you were asleep I contacted all of your brothers and they will be making plans to come to Virginia to see you".

She smiled and said, "I I I can't wait to meet them", Derek put his hand on hers and said, "and they can't wait to meet you either sweetness", she sighed and sat back against the seat as the jet finally touched down in Virginia.


	19. Chapter 19

The Unthinkable-Ch 19

Everybody agreed to give Penelope tonight to adjust to her new home but they agreed to meet at Dereks for an early brunch, the ride back to Dereks was spent with Penelope sitting nervously and looking out the window. Derek glanced over at her and said, "anything look familiar to you baby girl"?, she sighed and said, "nope, sorry Derek but nothing is bringing back any memories".

He said, "don't worry the memories will come back in time", she smiled at him and said, "I hope so", Derek said, "I can't imagine what's going through that beautiful mind of yours". Penelope said, "just wondering what's going to happen to me"?, Derek said, "nothing is going to happen to you gorgeous, you're safe here with me, I promise".

She blew out a deep breath and said, "I can't remember anything or anybody", Derek said, "you have had a few memory flashes", she said, "yeah but nothing has come back in the past several hours". Derek said, "don't worry they will", Penelope said, "and if they don't, what if I can't remember anything but my life with Kyle"?, Derek said, "then we will make new memories, memories that have nothing to do with Kyle but have everything to do with us".

As they pulled up into his driveway he said, "and don't forget I'm going to woo you Derek Morgan style", she giggled and said, "you don't have to do that". He said, "I've been in love with you for years and now I have the chance to finally show you", Penelope said, "Derek I" and he put his finger over her lips and said, "do you trust me"?, she nodded her head yes.

He said, "I promise that I won't do anything that would hurt you, you are in control here, you not me, okay"?, she said, "o o okay", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "we'll take things slow and only when you're ready". She swallowed hard and said, "thank you for being patient with me Derek".

Derek said, "I'll wait for you baby, no matter how long it takes", he put his car in park and walked around to her side of the car and opened her door and held out his hand to her. She slid her hand in his and said, "okay so let me see how much I can remember about what you told me about my brothers".

Derek listened as she said, "my brothers are Eddie, Manny, Ralphie and Carlos"?, he said, "correct, they were here for your funeral and went home a few days later". Penelope said, "they all live in California, right"?, he said, "yes but while we were there they were gone away on a family vacation".

Penelope said, "but when you called them"?, Derek said, "they wanted to make arrangements immediately to come here to you", she smiled and said, "I can't wait". As they walked up the sidewalk Derek said, "how about when we get in here you rest and I'll fix us something to "?, she took a deep breath and said, "sounds good hotstuff, sounds real good" as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they stepped up onto the porch.

He put his key into the lock and opened the door, Penelope stepped in and as she looked around she said, "wow Derek you have a beautiful home here". He said, "welcome home baby girl", seconds later they heard barking and Derek said, "ohhhh that's Clooney" and before he could stop his companion he had jumped onto Penelopes legs and started barking.

Penelope rubbed his head and said, "hi buddy, how are ya"?, the dog wagged his tail and barked at her, she said, "how about we go out into the back yard and play while daddy fixes us something to eat"?, Clooney barked and wagged his tail. Derek said, "sounds like he likes that idea gorgeous".

Penelope said, "come on boy" and Derek watched as his two best friends walked out into the back yard, from the kitchen he watched Penelope throw the ball and Clooney run after it and bring it back to Penelope. He couldn't help but sigh happily as things were slowly starting to get back to normal.


	20. Chapter 20

The Unthinkable-Ch 20

After they enjoyed a delicious meal Derek took Penelope on a tour of the house, she smiled as they went from room to room, she nodded her head and said, "who did all of this work, it's beautiful". Derek smiled proudly and said, "I did, I fixed this house, when we weren't away on cases that is".

Derek said, "this is my room but I want you to stay in here", Penelope said, "I can't take your room", Derek said, "please take it, it has an adjoining bathroom and a hugeeeeeee sunk in tub". Penelope said, "welllllll okay" and then they both laughed as they walked through the bedroom and stepped into the bathroom.

As she walked around she said, "this is amazing Derek, you did an awesome job", he said, "why thank you baby girl", she took a deep breath and then yawned. Derek said, "since you didn't have any clothes here I got my momma, who you will meet tomorrow to go pick you up some clothes".

Penelope said, "thank you, I appreciate that", Derek walked over to the closet and opened the door and said, "here is a few outfits and right here in the top drawer of the dresser is your night clothes". Penelope picked up one of the outfits and said, "how did you know my size"?, he said, "wellllll I cheated".

Penelope said, "cheated"?, he said, "yeah I looked into the collar of your shirt while you were sleeping, I hope that's alright"?, Penelope said, "that's fine Derek". She said, "I'll go slip into something more comfortable and I'll be right back out", he nodded his head yes and watched as she disappeared into the very large bathroom.

While she was getting changed Derek pulled the covers back on the bed and patted the bed and said, "come on boy", Clooney jumped up on to bed and laid down and started wagging his tail. Derek rubbed the dogs head and said, "I need for you to stay here and take care of mommy tonight, okay"?, Clooney barked and licked Derek on the face.

Derek laughed and said, "good boy, good boy", a few minutes later when she walked out into the bedroom Derek said, "how does that feel"?, she said, "very soft and comfortable, thanks again". Derek said, "sure thing sweetness", Penelope walked closer to him and Derek said, "Clooney is going to stay in here with you tonight, that is if it's

Penelope said, "it's more than okay Derek, I'd love to keep him in here with me, I'd rather not be alone", Derek nodded his head and said, "well I'll be across the hall tonight if you need anything". She smiled and said, "thanks for being here for me Derek", he caressed her cheek and said, "I'll always be here for you Penelope, always".

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and then stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek, he smiled and said, "if you need anything I'm just a yell away", she said, "okay" as she watched him walk toward the door. He turned around and said, "I checked and your favorite movie is on tonight on AMC, that's channel 23 if you want to watch until you go to sleep".

She smiled and said, "thanks I think I'll check it out", he sighed and said, "good night Penelope", she grabbed the remote and plopped down on the bed and said, "good night Derek". Derek walked out into the hall and closed the door halfway and then stepped into his temporary bedroom, he pulled back the covers and climbed in.

He sighed happily and said, "don't worry sweetness you'll get your memories back and then everything will get back to normal", he rolled over onto his side and said, "and that's a promise from your hotstuff", he then closed his eyes and fell asleep. He woke up a few hours later to the sound of Penelope screaming, "noooooooo, noooooooooo please don't hurt me".

He threw the covers back and ran into the bedroom and said, "wake up baby, it's okay, you're safe, you're safe", her eyes opened and she wrapped her arms around him and said, "please don't leave me, please don't leave me". Derek laid them down and cuddled close and said, "I won't, I won't" and she laid her head down on his chest and started calming down.

A few minutes later the sound of soft snoring filled the room, he kissed the top of her head and said, "it's alright Clooney she's fine, she's fine" it wasn't long before Derek and Clooney had joined Penelope in sleep after a long and tiring day.


	21. Chapter 21

The Unthinkable-Ch 21

Penelope woke up the next morning wrapped in the arms of Derek Morgan, she looked up at his face and smiled, she felt so safe, so wanted and yes, loved. All of the mornings she had woken up with Kyle she never felt that way and now she knew why, it was because she wasn't suppose to, she was meant to be right here she was, in Dereks arms.

As she snuggled into him she laid there thinking, wondering, wondering if she could believe her feelings, her mind wasn't as foggy as it was before and she was getting bits and pieces of memories. Wonderful memories of her with her family some and especially her hotstuff, she sighed happily as her finger traced his handsome face, she was a lucky woman indeed to have him and the others in her life.

Dereks eyes opened and he instantly smiled and said, "morning beautiful", she grinned and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he said, "what did you just say"?, she said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff". Derek said, "are you remembering"?, she nodded her head and said, "some things, I can remember some things but others are still foggy".

He said, "don't worry that fog will leave and you will be your old self in no time", she sighed and said, "I hope so angel fish because for the past several months I haven't been me". Derek caressed her cheek and said, "when they told me that you were dead, it was like a part of me died to", she looked at him and said, "Derek I", he put his finger over her lips and said, "please just listen to me".

She nodded her head and listened as he said, "I've been in love with you for so long and when I thought I was never going to get to see you again, not tell you how I really feel about yo didn't know how I was going to make it without you". Penelope smiled lovingly at him and said, "I don't remember everything yet but I know what I feel here" as she put her hand over her heart.

Penelope said, "you are an amazing man and I have been in love with you since the day I met you and now that I'm back where I belong, nothing or nobody is gonna keep me from you and the life we should have together". Derek smiled and said, "those words are music to my ears baby girl" as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart Derek said, "you are the light of my life sweet lady", she grinned and said, "and you are my world angel fish" as she leaned in and claimed his lips with his in a fiery kiss. Hands were roaming all over each others bodies as their kisses deepened and just as his fingers were finding the waistband of her panties everything stopped when the doorbell started ringing.

Derek said, "maybe if we're quiet they'll go away", she winked at him and said "trust me I'm not going to be quiet", he said, "woman you are killing me here" as he kissed her lips gently. They pulled apart when the door bell started ringing again and he said, "that's probably your brothers", Penelope grinned and said, "or the rest of our family".

Derek said, "get dressed and I'll go keep whoever it is company until you get there", she touched his face and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan", he said, "and I love you Penelope Grace Garcia". She jumped up and walked over to the closet and grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed for the day.

He quickly threw on his clothes and headed downstairs, he opened the door and saw the smiling faces of their family, all of the standing there, Derek said, "come in everybody" as he stepped aside. JJ said, "where's Garcie"?, Derek said, "she's getting dressed, she'll be right down", everybody nodded their heads as they walked into the living room.

Derek said, "I have some great news", everybody listened as he said, "she's getting her memories back", the room filled with the sound of hands clapping at the good news. Penelope started down the stairs and was met half way by her brothers, she smiled and giggled as she hugged them all, Carlos smiled at his sister and said, "is it true, do you remember us"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do, I do".

The room was filled with laughter as after they stepped off of the stairs her brothers one at a time picked her up and whirled her around, Derek smiled and winked at her as their family enveloped her in a family hug.


	22. Chapter 22

The Unthinkable-Ch 22

Over the next few days more and more of Penelopes memories came back as she bonded with her family, she loved getting to spend time with everybody as she healed but physically and mentally. Penelope had spent time with her brothers and their families and time with the team, time with her hotstuff and time with everybody all together.

Derek had been working with his mom and sisters for a couple of days on a surprise for Penelope, everybody but Penelope knew what the surprise was and soon she'd know. Derek had planned a family day which included a cookout and he had a special dessert planned for his baby girl and he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw it.

The back yard at the Morgan home was filled with laughter as the kids were busy playing with Clooney and Mudgie, Penelope was talking to all of the women while the men had Derek over at the grill with them. Penelope smiled over at Derek who winked at her, she giggled and Fran said, "something tells me that giggle has something to do with my son".

Penelope said, "guilty as charged", Fran grinned and said, "you and my son are perfect together", Penelope said, "thank you Fran, Derek's my life and the sole owner of my heart". The girls all said, "awwwwww" and she said, "I am so thankful that he stayed by my side and that none of you gave up on me", JJ said, "Garcie we love you and are now and will always be here for you".

Meanwhile at the grill Dave said, "are you ready"?, Derek said, "man you have nooooo idea how ready I am, I love her so much and after almost losing her once, I'm not taking that chance again". Reid said, "she seems to be doing really good", Derek said, "she is, she is getting stronger and stronger every day pretty boy, every day".

Carlos looked over at his sister and then back at Derek and said, "Penelope loves you so much, she looks at you the way our dad looked at our mom", Derek said, "I love her so much, she is other part of my heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together". Dave said, "does she have any idea on what's coming"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no clue, the look on her face is going to be priceless".

Hotch smiled and said, "well let's get this party started then", Derek said, "alright who's hungryyyyyyyyyy"? and the air was filled with everybody saying, "meeeeee, meeeeeeeee" causing the men to grin as they all grabbed the food and headed over to the picnic tables. Derek sat down beside Penelope and kissed her on the cheek and said, "how are you doing beautiful"?, she winked at him and said, "amazing hotstuff, amazing" as she gently kissed his lips.

Over the next half hour or so the family laughed, ate and talked as they spent time together as a family, when the main course was over Derek said, "alright it's time for dessert" as he got up and went into the house. Penelope sighed happily and smiled as she watched Derek walking back out, she said, "I thought you were bringing dessert"?, he said, "ohhhh it's coming, it's coming but first a special dessert for you".

She said, "special dessert for me"?, he said, "yes mam", he walked over and stood in front of her and said, "Penelope, baby girl, I love you with everything I have in me and I always will". Penelope felt her heart racing as Derek said, "you are the love of my life, the best thing that's ever happened to me", he then smiled down at her and said, "baby I have a special dessert for you, your very own chocolate kiss".

He reached around behind him and pulled out a huge chocolate kiss and on top of it was a huge engagement ring, tears streamed down her cheek, he said, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you marry me"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, yes hotstuff I'll marry you". He took the ring off of the top of the kiss and slid it onto her finger and then crashed his lips against hers.

They pulled apart to the sound of hands clapping and whistles as everybody started congratulating the newly engaged couple, Dave smiled and said, "alright, alright now who's ready for desserttttt"? as he carried a tray filled with cupcakes and brownies out and laid them on the table. Penelope smiled and said, "I have all of the chocolately goodness I'll ever need" as she claimed Dereks lips in a gentle and loving kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

The Unthinkable-Ch 23

Derek and Penelope decided that since her brothers and their families were there that they wanted to go ahead and get married as soon as they could. Everybody worked to make their dream wedding happen, Dave and Hotch were working on the license and minister while Fran and all of Penelopes sister in laws worked on the cake and reception.

Penelope, Derek, JJ, Emily and Reid worked on the flowers and clothes for the wedding, the brothers worked on decorating for the wedding, they made an arch for the happy couple like was in their yard when they were all growing up. Penelope sighed happily as she stood watching her brothers as they put the finishing touches on the arch.

She felt two strong arms wrapping around her and she smiled and said, "can you believe it handsome, in a few hours we're going to be married"?, she turned around and kissed him on the lips. When they pulled apart he said, "I've dreamed about this day for years baby girl, since the day we met I knew that this day would happen".

Penelope grinned and said, "the day we met I saw the handsomest man I'd ever met in my life and I to knew that one day we'd be together", Derek caressed her cheek and said, "you are the light of my life sweet lady". She kissed his palm and said, "as you are mine handsome, as you are mine" and then he leaned in and kissed her lips passionately.

They pulled apart to her youngest brother Carlos saying, "get a room you two", Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhh we've got one, we've got one", Carlos said, "sis I hate to break this up but Fran sent me in to tell you that it's time to turn you into Cinderella". Penelope sighed happily and said, "well handsome that's my cue to head up".

He pulled her close and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to angel fish and the next time you see me I'll be walking up the flower petal path toward you", he winked at her and said, "I can hardly wait baby girl" as him and Carlos watched Penelope turn around and head upstairs to join the others. Carlos then put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "and I was told to get you and make sure that you get dressed and out into the back yard".

Derek laughed and said, "well then let's get this party startedddddddddd" as they headed out into the pool house so that the groom could get ready to marry the love of his life, his baby girl, his goddess, his Penelope. Upstairs Penelope and the girls were laughing and talking as they helped her get ready for her big day, the day she'd been dreaming of since the day she met Derek.

Out in the pool house Derek tried and tried to get his tie on and then said, "I can't do this" and tossed it one the chair arm, Dave walked over and said, "here son let me help you". He then picked up the tie and helped put it around Dereks neck and fixed it, when he was through Derek said, "thanks Dave, I don't know what's wrong with me today".

Dave said, "that's easy son, you're nervous", Derek said, "nervous, why would I be nervous, today I'm marrying the woman I've been in love with for years, is it normal to be nervous"?, all of the men looked at each other and then at Derek and said, "YES" and then they all laughed as they watched Derek nod his head in agreement and look out the window that was closest to the house and smiled, he smiled knowing that in a few short minutes he'd finally be married to the woman that has owned his heart since the day they met, his baby girl.


	24. Chapter 24

The Unthinkable-Ch 24

Fran smiled as she looked at her future daughter in law and she said, "so are you excited to walk up the aisle"?, Penelope jumped up and said, "frackkkkkkk" causing everybody to look at her and wonder what happened. JJ said, "Garcie what's wrong"?, she said, "I don't have anybody to walk me up the aisle, I forgot to ask somebody".

Emily said, "who do you want to walk you up the aisle PG"?, she said, "I'd like my oldest brother Eddie to do it but at the same time I want to ask Dave, so what do I do"? Eddies wife Addie said, "why not ask them both"?, Penelope said, "can I do that, is that okay"?, Mannys wife Sharon said, "honey it's your wedding and we want you to have what you want, do you want to ask them both"?, she nodded her head yes".

Ralphies wife Ronda smiled and said, "well then I think it's settled", Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "can somebody get me Dave and Eddie so that I can ask them both to walk me up the aisle to my hotstuff"?, Addie smiled and said, "on it" as she pulled out her cell and dialed her husbands number. Meanwhile downstairs Eddie said, "yeah babe, is something wrong"?, Addie said, "yes and no but mostly no".

He laughed and said, "okayyy so which is it"?, she said, "your sister would like to talk to you and Dave for a minute", he said, "Dave, Penelope wants to see me and you for a minute". Dave said, "alright", Eddie said, "we're on our way baby", she said, "thank you my love" and then ended the call, she looked at Penelope and said, "they're on the way" causing the bride to smile happily.

Penelope was talking to Sharon and Desiree when they heard a knock at the door, Fran opened the door and smile as Dave and Eddie stepped into the room, Fran walked over and kissed her future daughter in law on the cheek and said, "we'll be waiting on you downstairs". Everybody else followed suit leaving Penelope, Dave and Eddie alone.

Dave said, "kitten is something wrong"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head and Eddie said, "P, what's wrong honey, are you nervous, are you changing your mind about marrying Derek"?, she quickly said, "NO, OH NO NO NEVER". Eddie said, "well then what's wrong"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I was hoping that both of you would do me the honor of walking me up the aisle to my hotstuff.

Dave and Eddie looked at each other and smiled and then looked at Penelope and said in unison, "WE WILL", she clapped her hands and then hugged first her brother and then the man that had been like a second father to her. Eddie smiled and said, "we're honored", Dave said, "exactly", Penelope said, "I was so busy with everything that I completely forgot to ask and", Dave said, "kitten, kitten, it's okay, take a deep breath".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "thanks papa bear", he winked at her and said, "anything for you Bella" causing her to smile, Eddie then said, "sis it's time, are you ready to become Mrs. Derek Morgan"?, she said, "more than ready". The trio stepped out into the hall and both Dave and Eddie held out an arm and she looped her arms through their arms and said, "I love you both".

Dave and Eddie each kissed her temples and said, "we love you to" before starting down the huge staircase so they could meet up with the rest of the wedding party so they could get the wedding of the year started.


	25. Chapter 25

The Unthinkable-Ch 25

Derek was nervously standing at the top of the aisle with Reid and Hotch waiting, waiting for the music to start so that he'd know his baby girl was on her way. He watched as first Emily and then JJ walk up the aisle, when they were both across from him he took a deep breath and then smiled as he saw Penelope, Eddie and Dave standing at the end of the aisle.

As they started making their way closer and closer to Derek Penelope felt her heart racing faster and faster and when they finally reached the front of the aisle first Dave and then Eddie kissed Penelope on the cheek and told her they loved her. Dave then put Penelopes hand in Dereks and then the two men walked back over to rejoin their wives.

The minister smiled and said, "marriage and love are what brings us together today, the love of this man and woman", he looked around and said, "who gives this woman to this man in marriage"?, Dave and Eddie stand up and in unison say, "we do". The minister then asks for the rings, Reid and JJ quickly step forward and hand the rings over and after a prayer the minister looks at them and readies to speak.

He says, "I understand that the two of you have written your own vows"?, they nod their head and say, "yes sir", he then hands Derek Penelopes ring and says, "slid this ring onto her finger and then recite your vows to her". Derek took the ring and slid it onto her finger and smiled at her, she was so beautiful and he couldn't believe that she was finally his.

Derek said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are my goddess, my everything and today you become my wife", he took a deep breath and said, "when I thought I lost you I didn't know how I would survive". Penelope gently squeezed his hand as he said, "but God brought you back to me and now that we're together again nothing or nobody is ever going to separate us again".

The minister then said, "Penelope put this ring on Dereks finger and recite your vows", Penelope nervously took the ring between her fingers and slid it onto Dereks hand and then smiled widely. She said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are the love of my life and now that we're together again I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, to grow old with you and to love you forever".

Fran smiled and squeezed Daves hand as she watched her baby boy look lovingly into Penelopes eyes, the minister then said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined in the bonds of holy matrimony let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds of silence he smiled and said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife".

Derek and Penelope turned to face each other and the minister said, "Derek you may kiss your bride", Derek caressed Penelopes cheek and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". She giggled and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan", as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, they pulled apart to their family and friends clapping their hands and shouting their congratulations.

The minister looked around at everybody and said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "I could do this forever". She wiggled her eyebrows at him and said, "forever is a great place to start" as she crashed her lips to his causing their family and friends to laugh and clap their hands as they watched the newlyweds.


	26. Chapter 26

The Unthinkable-Ch 26

The happy couple intertwined fingers as they headed across the yard to the huge reception table, their friends were all laughing and talking as they followed the smiling couple. When they stepped into the tent the DJ said, "alright, alright let's hear it for the newlyweds Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan" as Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips.

Derek said, "I picked out a song for our first dance and I hope you like it baby girl", he nodded his head at the DJ and the music to "You Are My Lady" filled the air. She smiled and said, "awwwwww, hots tuff this is one of my favorite songs", he winked at her and said, "mine to and I thought that it was perfect for our first dance together as husband and wife", she nodded her head yes in agreement before laying it down on his chest as they danced their way across the floor.

As the happy couple swayed back and forth they were soon joined by their family and friends, Derek sighed and said, "I still can't believe this baby girl, I can't believe that we're married". She smiled and gently kissed his lips and said, "me either angel fish but it's true, you're mine and I'm yours".

Derek smiled and said, "forever and ever"?, she nodded her head and said, "forever and ever" before kissing her passionately, they pulled apart to the sounds of hands clapping. It wasn't long before everybody made their way toward the tables to fill their plates with the delicious food Fran and the girls spent hours on top of hours fixing.

Penelope winked at her husband and said, "hotstuff I don't know if", he put his finger over her lips and said, "baby their are no expectation" tonight, as long as I can hold you in my arms I'm satisfied". She said, "I love you so much but I don't know if I'm ready yet", he said, "I'll wait until you're ready, I'm a patient man and trust me when I say you are worth waiting for".

She sighed happily and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he grinned and said, "every day it's implied baby girl", she grinned and said, "how about we eat some of this delicious food and then we can get started on the honeymoon". Derek winked at her and said, "sounds good to me goddess" as everybody started digging in to the amazing food on their plates.

As the celebration continued everybody ate, danced, laughed and partied like they hadn't in years, Penelope danced with her four brothers, Reid, Dave and Hotch while Derek danced with his mom, sisters, JJ, Em and his new sister in laws. When she had finally made it back to the loving arms of her husband it was time for them to cut the cake.

Everybody gathered around them as they put their hands on the knife and cut through the bottom layer of the 3 tier cake, the cake was beautifully decorated and they all loved it. When the cake was sliced Derek put it in the saucer and they both reached and got a bite, then Penelope looked at her husband and said, "don't even think about it".

Derek acting innocent said, "who meeeeeeee"?, she said, "yes you hot" and he smashed the cake all over her face, she said, "ohhhh youuu" and smashed hers all over his face. Everybody laughed as the happy couple then leaned in and kissed each other and then wiped what was left off of each others smiling faces as everybody clapped.

The reception continued for a few more hours before the newlyweds hugged and kissed their family and friends before making their way toward the limo that was waiting for them out front. They wanted to hold off on an extended honeymoon for a little while but Dave insisted that they take the honeymoon suite at the Hilton Plaza.

Finally they agreed and were smiling as they jumped into the back of the limo, everybody was waving as the happy couple pulled away from the curb, when the car disappeared out of sight Fran sighed happily and said, "they look so good together don't they"?, Dave kissed her on the lips and said, "that they do Bella, that they do".

The limo pulled up and stopped at the door, the driver got out and opened the door and smiled as the grining couple stepped out, thanked him and headed on inside to get their honeymoon started. They were handed their keycard and then they headed toward the elevator, when they stepped in and the doors closed Derek said, "I love you".

Penelope said, "and I love you, I just don't want you to be disappointed if I'm not able to make lo", he silenced her by crashing his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "no worries here, no pressure, when you're ready we'll make love but it's like I told you earlier until you're ready for more I'm perfectly satisfied just holding you, the love of my life, my baby girl, my bride".

As they stepped into the room she kept remembering how much they loved each other and how long they had waited to be together, she bit down on her bottom lip and then she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him forward. She licked her lips and said, "I don't want to wait any more Derek, I want you, I want you to make love to me".

Derek caressed her cheek and said, "are you sure"?, she kissed his lips and said, "more than sure, please Derek, please make love to me", he picked her up and carried her toward their bedroom. He kissed her lips and said, "your wish is my command", when they got into the bedroom one soft kiss turned into two and on and on until they lost all control and seconds later their clothes went flying everywhere and they fell back on the bed wrapped in each others arms.


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter contains sexual content

The Unthinkable-Ch 27

Derek kissed his way from her stomach up to her perfect lips, he then kissed her lips gently and when he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth she moaned in appreciation and pleasure. He climbed between her creamy thighs and said, "are you sure'?, she said, "I'm sure", she pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

He lined himself up at her entrance and as he slid inside her they both moaned in pleasure, she wrapped her legs snuggly around him and enjoyed every thrust, every touch, every kiss, everything with Derek was perfection. Derek couldn't believe that after years of waiting and wanting her as his bride she was finally now and forever Mrs. Derek Morgan.

Penelope arched her back and moaned his name as his thrusts quickened, the angel in his arms held his heart now like she did the day the met and after everything they'd been through they were now on the road to forever. As the couple moved as one they shut out everything and everybody else because right now the only two people in the world was them.

Derek smiled against Penelopes lips as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later they both exploded in bliss as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them. Penelope held on for dear life as she rode out the amazing orgasm her new husband had given her, Derek kissed her lips passionately and then said, "I love you" before rolling beside her on the bed.

Penelope rolled onto her side and ran her finger up his chest and said, "that was amazing", he kissed her lips and grinned and said, "that was perfection beautiful, pure perfection". They both laid there wrapped in each others arms just enjoying the feeling of being together and after a few minutes Penelope said, "Derek", he said, "yeah baby".

She smiled and said, "speaking of babies, do you want to have them with me"?, he said, "of course I do, I want to have as many kids as possible", she grinned and said, "really"?, he said, "yes really". Penelope said, "I didn't know if I'd want kids after my miscarriage but I do, I do, I want a house filled with babies, our babies

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "well then baby girl we better get back to practicing" and he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss, she pulled apart and said, "I can just see a little mini hotstuff running around". Derek said, "or a mini baby girl that looks just like her beautiful, sexy, loving momma", Penelope giggled as Derek started kissing on the side of her neck.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she raked her nails up and down his back, he hissed and moaned her name, she kissed the side of his neck and whispered, "time to practice, practice, practice". He laughed and said, "those words are music to my ears baby girl" and a few seconds later he slid inside her once again and they started round 2 of many rounds of passionate love making for the night.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	28. Chapter 28

The Unthinkable-Ch 28

The Epilogue-2 Months Later

Today was Thanksgiving at the Morgan household and the entire family was there, the kids were all outside playing in the backyard while the women worked on dinner and the men were outside looking at the car that Derek had just got finished restoring. Penelope grinned as she looked around the room.

The reason she was smiling was she had a secret, a surprise that nobody knew about but her, she was fluttering around the kitchen working on a little of this and a little of that. Carlos smiled at Derek and said, "so how's married life treating you and my big sister"?, Derek said, "it's amazing man, simply amazing".

Hotch said, "that's called the honeymoon stage and when that ends you won't be saying that" and all of the men laughed, Derek said, "I'm the luckiest man in the world". Dave said, "I just can't believe that you've been married 2 months already", Derek said, "tell me about it Dave, it just seems like yesterday that we were married".

Eddie said, "it still feels like that with me and my wife", the other married men nodded their heads in agreement and Derek said, "I've been in love with Penelope for so long and nothing or nobody is ever gonna separate us again". Meanwhile inside the women were putting the finishing touches on the dinner tables.

Emily sighed and said, "now that's enough food to feed an army", Ralphies wife laughed and said, "well you've just about got one here today" causing everybody to laugh. JJ walked to the door and said, "alright everybody, dinnerssssssss readyyyy", everybody headed inside and the kids headed to the downstairs bathroom with Emily to clean up while the men headed upstairs to wash their hands.

When everybody was sitting at the table when Penelope cleared her throat and said, "if it's okay with everybody I'd like to start a new tradition"?, everybody nodded their heads and said, "sure" in unison. She sighed happily and said, "I think we should go around the table and say what we're all thankful for and if it's okay I'd like to start"?, Dave said, "go right ahead kitten".

Penelope said, "well I'm of course thankful for all of the wonderful people around these tables, I love you all", everybody grinned and then she said, "I'm also glad that we have such a big house because in 7 months we're going to be a new member to our family". Derek said, "wait, whatttttt"?, she looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "I found out this morning, we're pregnant, we're going to have a baby".

Everybody started congratulating the happy couple and Fran said, "ohhhh that's wonderful, I'm going to be a grandma", Derek smiled and said, "and I'm going to be a daddy". Hotch said, "being a father changes your life forever', Reid said, "it sure does, Henry is the light of our lives and I'd love to have another one just like him".

JJ smiled and said, "I'm so glad you said that because Garcies baby is going to have a cousin about 6 weeks older than it is", Reid said, "noooooo", she said, "yesssssssss, we're going to have another baby". Reid pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately and Derek said, "prettyl boy things like that led to what made that baby" causing everybody to laugh.

Hotch said, "uh Em, do you have something to say"?, Emily said, "uh well, uh", Penelope said, "Em, are you having a baby to"?, she said, "guilty as charged, I'm 14 weeks along". Fran clapped her hands and said, "I'm going to be a grandma 3 times and I'm going to spoil all of them rotten", Desi said, "well duhhh momma" and everybody laughed until they almost lost their breath.

Several months later JJ and Reid welcomed another son named Michael Devin Reid and not far behind her Emily and Hotch welcomed a daughter Sarah Jane Hotchner into the world. Not to be out done a few weeks later Penelope gave birth to twins, a little girl named Hannah Grace Morgan and a little boy named Hank Spencer Morgan.

Almost 3 years later Derek and Penelope welcomed another little girl named Jamie Francine Morgan, she was a spit fire and she kept her parents especially her daddy on his toes. As the years continued the family never lacked love and family time, Penelopes brothers and their families moved to Virginia so they could be closer to their sister.

After almost losing her they didn't want to take that chance again and as Penelope always said, "everything happens for a reason" so the family continued to stay close and got together at least 3 times a week. Derek and Penelope knew that after everything that had happened over the years that their hearts did now and would always belong to only each other.

THE END


End file.
